Last Resort
by Midnight Siren
Summary: Song fic, took Sugar 4EVA to write! plz r&R~!!!!


Last Resort  
By,  
Sugar and Sorceris of Spirit   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Warning: Sugar: There is some strong language.   
Sorceris of Spirit: If that offends you, BITE ME!  
Sugar: Sorceris! ::pulls Sorceris out of the room. You can hear the sound of someone getting beat up. The two walk back over to the reader, Sorceris sporting a new sling.:: Now where were we, oh yes! If it offends you please leave. Buh bye!  
Sorceris: Bye bye everybody! ::Stumbles around like she's drunk with Sugar muttering cures under her breath as she pulls her away.::  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Heero's laying on his bed with a pair of jeans and no shirt on. His hair is wet and a towel is around his shoulders. His chest is rising up slowly and falling down like a cavern caving in. His deep blue eyes show something of emotion, but not a lot. His eyes look lost as he just lays there staring at the pale white ceiling. He moans and clenches his eyes closed tightly as images of his past come to him.  
  
A little girl with the same dark hair and blue eyes as Heero running around in a white sundress. A young Heero sitting under a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. The little girl looks about 5 while Heero is 10. She little girls hair is pulled into a high ponytail with her naturally curly hair spilling out of the hair thing. She had on a sundress that goes to her ankles with shinny white sandals. Their parents were over to the side giggling along with their little girl. She stops as she see something flying in the air. "Look mommy!" She cries. "They're big flying things!" Heero stood up as he heard cries from the city.   
"Mobile Suites!" Terrified screams could me heard as the suites landed. Heero's father, who looked just like him, picked up his sister and the two ran over to Heero and shoved the little girl into his arms.   
"Heero take your sister with you and get out of here!" He father yelled at him. Heero nodded and took off running with his little sister in his arms. The sounds of battle and ear piercing screams echoed behind them.  
  
Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding  
  
Heero ducked into an ally with his sister who had now began to sob violently. Her whole body trembled with fear. Dirty was smeared around on her face and her hair was knotted. "I WANT MOMMY HEEWO!!!!!" She screamed. Heero slapped a hand over her mouth as a mobile suite passes by them.   
"Shut up! Do you want them to hear you?!" Heero hissed. The little girl shook her head, small banana curls falling into her face. After three long hours the battle was finally over. He picked up his little sister and they walked out of the ally.  
"Heewo! There's mommy and daddy! Why are they laying down like that? What's that red stuff around them?" The little girl asked tugging on Heero's hand. Heero knew exactly what it was and he was afraid.   
"Stay here." Heero said running over to his parents. He fell to her knees trembling in fear, pain and sorrow. He reached out and touched his fathers arm. He pulled in back and looked at the deep red color that stained his hand. "Dad." His head snapped back as he heard his little sister scream. There she was. Her new radiant white sundress being stained red by a soldiers blood covered arm that was wrapped around her waist lifting her off the ground. A gun was held to her head and Heero's eyes filled with painful tears. "Let her go!" The soldier just smirked and pulled the trigger. His scared little sister's blood splattered on Heero as she let out a scream then fell limp. "ANA!!!!!!!!" Heero took off running as the soldier came after him. He jumped over the dead bodies that were all along the streets till he reached the woods. The sharp branches cut into his skin as he passed by trees. He could hear the cries of the soldiers behind him as he burst into an immense clearing. He stopped, his breath caught in his chest at the large white 300ft tall mobile suite in front of him. It looked half finished with one guy with white hair and a metal hand in a white coat stood in front of it looking up at it. Heero made a small sound of fear in his throat and the old man turned around. His glasses reflecting in the sun's beaming rays. Heero took a step back in terror of the Gundam more then the man.   
"I won't hurt you young man." The man reached out and hand and Heero let out a sound of fear. "Don't be afraid."  
"The mobile suite." Heero said pointing to the Gundam. The old man gave a soft cheerful chuckle.  
"Do not be afraid." The man said as Heero took his hand. "I'm Doctor J, what's your name?"  
"Adin Lowe." He answered. The man nodded and walked him out of the woods.  
  
Heero started to sweat as he lay on his bed. The scene replying in his head over and over again. The feel of the hot blood splattering over his face tingled his skin and the smell of dried blood filled his nostrils. His stomach tied in knots as he saw the image of Ana being killed by the soldier. He clenched his Prussian blue eyes tightly as he felt the blood of his father on his hands. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened them, the image still playing in front of him. "Ana..." He whispered.   
"You know it's all your fault!" The little girls voice called to him. Heero was wide eyed. "If you hadn't told me to stay here I would never be dead! And if I was you and I both would be dead or pilots!"   
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to have you killed! I wish I could take everything back!" Heero yelled into the empty dark room.   
"It doesn't matter about me any more! You've killed millions of people now and are piloting a mobile suite, the ones that killed mama and papa!" Ana's voice cried in rage.  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!!!" Heero screamed trashing about.   
"It is your fault Heero! It is! It's all your fault! You can't change what you did!" Ana, his father, his mother and everyone else he'd killed chanted. Heero grabbed the nearest breakable thing, which happened to be a picture of him and Relena dancing, and chucked it at the wall. It shattered into millions of pieces and fell to the floor.  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!!!!!!!" Heero curled up in a small trembling ball and broke down in sobs. "It's not my fault." He muttered over and over again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Trowa looked up at the ceiling as he heard a crash of glass. Duo poked his head out of the kitchen with mayo all over his frowning mouth. An off key violin note filled the air and a soft ping as it broke. Quatre looked up holding the broken violin to the side. Wufie was knocked out of his meditation as he looked up at the ceiling with the others. "Was that Heero?" Quatre asked. Everyone nodded and walked up the stairs and to Heero's door. Quatre knocked softly on the door as the head soft sobs.   
"Heero man, you ok?" Duo asked peeking in. Everyone gasped at the sight before them all. Heero was curled up in a trembling ball crying and muttering it's not my fault over and over again. The moon light poured into the dark room making the sweat covering his upper half of his body glisten.   
"Heero?" Trowa asked.   
"GET OUT OF HERE!!!!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!!!" Heero yelled. Trowa ducked as he chucked another framed picture at him. It smashed against the door and everyone ran out of the door shutting the door behind them.  
"Call Relena, maybe she can get to him." Wufie said. Everyone nodded and Duo grabbed the phone.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vision after vision flashed through Heero's mind. Voices called to him and he could feel them clawing at his body. "HEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Their deep whispery voice call for him, taunting him, daring him to come with them.   
"STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!" Heero yelled pounding the crap out of his pillows. He grabbed one and hurled it across the room. It hit the wall and landed with a small thud, feathers escaping as it hit the floor. His breath came out in small spurts as he started to rock back and forth. "It's not my fault, it's not my fault."   
"Just keep telling your self that Heero, You knew this day would come, you killed all of us now it's time to pay." His mother's voice said.   
"You never were a good son, always detaching yourself from the family, when ever you would join us you always got mad and took it out on your sister." His fathers voice said. "You were a lousy, worthless son of a bitch!"   
"Hey you're calling me a bitch!" His mother's voice yelled.   
"Sorry sweet cakes." His father replied. Heero slapped his hands over his ears and screamed.  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
This is my last resort   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Relena looked up at the ceiling as she heard Heero scream. Her eyes showed fear, pain, hope and love. Duo had called her and said that it was Heero, that he was acting strange. "Relena, we think Heero's on drugs." Quatre said. Tears sprang to Relena's eyes.   
"NO! I refuse to believe you! Heero would never do that!" Relena said almost yelling.   
"Relena calm down, that's just a thought. Why else would he be doing this?" Trowa asked.  
"Has he been drinking?" Relena asked tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Maybe he's drunk! Just please don't tell me he's on drugs!" Relena started to tremble. Duo wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.  
"Calm down Relena, you have to be strong for him, for Heero. I know you love him, you're the only one that can handle him now, you're the only one that can get through to him." Duo hushed. Relena pushed away and wiped away the tears from her red cheeks.   
"Miss. Relena, would you like to wash your face?" Quatre asked. Relena shook her head.  
"I'd like to go see Heero." Relena said as Heero screamed again. Quatre nodded and Wufie took her up to his room. She heard another slam against the door and she placed her hand on the doorknob. She took a deep breath and slowly turned it, but stopped. "I'd like to see him alone, please Wufie." He nodded and walked away. Relena took another shaky deep breath and pushed the door open. Heero was curled up screaming. "Heero?" No reply. "Heero?" She said a bit louder.   
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!!!!!" Heero scream. Relena flinched in fear but took a step closer, silently shutting the door. She took another deep breath and took another step forward. Her legs almost turning into jelly as she heard Heero sob.   
"Heero." Relena whispered. He didn't hear her. She took another step and put and hand on his sweat covered shoulder. He jerked it away and glared at her.  
"GO AWAY!!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!!!!" Heero yelled and started to thrash about. Relena put both hands on his shoulders.  
"Heero! What's wrong? Please tell me!" Relena cried. He glared up at her and he thrashed around.  
"GO AWAY!!!! YOU DON'T CARE! NO ONE CARES!" His hand thrashed out and smacked her across the face sending her to the floor. Heero jumped out of his bed and tore off, down the stairs, past the guys and out the door.  
  
Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding?  
  
Duo picked himself up off the floor where Heero had left him. He looked up as a frightened Relena came running down the stairs. She had a cut by her eye with blood dripping down her cheek. "Relena!" Duo cried getting everyone's attention. Relena ran right past them all.  
"I have to find Heero!" Relena called back them.  
"Wait! Miss. Relena! He'll only hurt you again!" Quatre called.  
"I don't care, Heero's hurting right now and I'm not going to stand by and watch him fall again!" Relena called running away after Heero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero ran as small raindrops fell down soaking his hair and stinging his hot chest. The small buds of water felt like tiny sharp glass stones on his skin. The wind blew around him sending his dark hair around his face. He could hear the faint cries of Relena, who was far back away from him. His head was full of voices telling him how everything was his fault. "Why is she running after you?!? You've never been kind to her or showed any feelings toward her!" Ana's voice screamed in rage. "You don't deserve her! She to good for you! You can never have her!"  
  
  
Heero ran down the endless hallways of blackness. He was in his normal green tank top and black spandex pants. He ran full speed panting. His heart was racing faster then a cheetah as the air started to get colder his breath crystallized as soon as it left him lips. He looked ahead a small light shown a head like a single Christmas light on a immense Christmas tree. It grew bigger and bigger as he neared it, soon it swallowed him and he was out in the snow. Small shards of ice scraped as his skin as the harsh wind blew around him. His hair swirled around in and out of his eyes that were focused on one thing......Relena. She lay on the two-foot deep snow in her ski out fit, a dark purple snow jacket and dark purple snow pants. Her hair was spilled around her bringing out her purple lips. Heero started to run toward her but stopped as a sword landed in front of him, slicing through the thick snow. He looked up and say nothing. "If you go to her we'll kill her." Heero shivered as something brushed up against him. He spun around and saw nothing. He turned around again and started to walk toward Relena.   
"Weeeeee warned you!" A high pitch voice screamed. Heero gasped as Relena's body was lifted up into the air. Her turquoise eyes fluttered open as spirits started to form around her, all of people he's killed. One held a knife to Relena's neck and she went wide eyed.  
"Heero!" Relena screamed. With one quick slash blood flew through the air and Relena's body fell to the floor. Her scarlet blood stained the snow around her. Heero yelled in agony and ran over to her. He cradled her body tears running down his cheeks as he rocked back and forth with Relena's body. His shirt was instantly soaked in blood.   
"Relena! I'm so sorry!" Heero's cry rang out through the emptiness.   
  
Heero's body was thrown to the side as the vision ended. He smashed up against the side of a bridge. His eyes were clenched shut as the voices haunted him. "Join us." Ana said.  
"Come with us." Another voice said.  
"You belong with us." His mothers voice called.  
"This is your end, come Adin." His father's voice said low and husky.   
"But I must protect...Relena." Heero's whispered.  
"She's gone Heero, you saw it with your own eyes. She's dead." Ana said. Heero pushed himself up looking up into the rain that soaked him.  
  
Would it be wrong?  
Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide  
  
Heero slowly climbed to the top on the bridge and got onto the road. He looked up as the clock stroke midnight. "Time to end it all Heero." Ana said. Heero nodded took a step toward the railing. He placed one foot on the railing and grabbed onto the poll next to him as he brought up the other foot.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Relena ran down the street. Her long nightgown sticking to her legs with rain. She swiped her bangs out of her eyes and continued running. She had lost sight of Heero long ago and was in furry to keep up with him. She tripped and fell ripping her nightgown and scraping her knee. Deep red blood seeped from the cut. She hugged her knee to her chest in pain. Sitting in the middle of the street wouldn't do her to good at the moment. Getting up, pushing the pain aside and un-sticking her once pure white now blackish brown nightgown from her legs she continued to run after her friend, her strength, her hope, her wisdom, her pain, her cougar, and last her love. No matter how much she denied it she couldn't stop loving him. From the moment she first saw him she knew her life would never be the same. This strange young man had been different from the others, she knew most of his secrets now and she would never be able to live a normal life. 'Heero, please I need you still!' Relena thought. She gasped when she saw Heero standing on the railing of the bridge. "Heero!" 'Please don't jump! I need you more then ever now!'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Heero!" He looked down seeing Relena in the street looking up at him with fear.   
"Relena." Heero whispered almost stepping down and running to her.   
"No turning back now!" His father's voice hissed.   
"This is it Heero, no matter how hard you try! These deaths will always haunt you now jump! JOIN US!!!!!!" Ana screamed. Heero's vision blurred and he drowned out the sound watched the waves crash below. 'I'm coming to join you.' Heero thought closing his eyes getting ready to jump.  
  
  
Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
  
Heero woke up hearing a crash and some muffled cries. He removed his blanket that was tangled around his ankles and stood up. He placed a hand on his head as the room started to spin. He started to walk to the door stumbling to the side. He placed his hand on the silver doorknob and instantly withdrew it. He looked at his now rosy palm then to the burning coal red doorknob. "No one gets to them, your friends must suffer just like us." His father's voice said. Heero gasped and started to pound on the door. Finally after pounding on it long enough it started to break away. He stopped when he could see Duo being strangled by one of the spirits.  
"DUO!" Heero yelled. He gasped as Quatre was smashed up against the door and someone or something stabbed him in the stomach. Blood sprayed into Heero's face and he took a step back wiping way the blood with his hands. He looked at his trembling hands and suppressed a sound of fear.   
"You brought this on Heero, you brought this on upon your self. YOU KILLED US! NOW WE'LL KILL YOU!" Winds picked up around Heero and he screamed in pain. The winds stopped leaving him curled up in a ball. He looked up to see the ghost of Duo stood in front of him. A cold look spread across his one goofy grinning face.   
"I always tried lighting you up. Teach you to live life to the fullest, telling you the right things to do but noooooo! You never listened. And still after all I did the only way you repay me is killing me! You're next Heero, don't forget that!" Duo yelled his ghost changing to Quatre's.   
"Heero you were always a cold hearted man, I should have never thought you would be a good man inside. All you did was kill people even those that cared for you even those that didn't care that you were a bad person. Now you're turn is nearing Heero, prepare to die you can't escape it." Quatre said, his once caring voice now extremely dangerous. He disappeared as a chilly wind blew past him. He swirled around as he felt a warm breath on his neck. He saw Relena's ghost standing there in a reveling nightgown.   
"Relena..." Heero whispered.  
"Heero, I loved you I always have. But you just pushed me away. I was willing to give you time but you never did. You just killed me to get it over with. You're turn will come Heero, just you wait." Relena's voice was low and whispery as she whispered the last line she disappeared a long with all the surroundings leaving Heero only in darkness.   
  
I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry!  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin?  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another.  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils  
  
  
Heero shook his head to clear his vision. By now he couldn't feel his skin, it was all numb. He looked down everything was swirling around from being so high. He could hear faint cries from Relena but his mind was sucked into another dream.  
  
  
  
Heero was running and running. His legs pounding faster then his heart. Wind wrapped around him as he ripped through the air. His breath crystallized as soon as it left his lips. He felt the ground below him give out as he started to fall. Falling, never stopping. Air rushed past him. All senses left Heero's body as he raced down, plunging to his death. Soon everything around him turn a hue of red as flames started to surround him. They licked out to him burning his tough skin. He heard voices calling out to him. Hands reached out to him clawing at his skin trying to take him with him.   
"You belong to us!"   
"Its over from here Heero!"  
"It's the end of the line! Time to Die!"  
"Give us your soul!"  
He closed his eyes giving into their taunting words. Finally he let them take over him.... It was over. The battle for survival was over.....  
  
  
Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
Relena took a deep breath and started to run with all her might. She had to get to Heero before he did something stupid! She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. Duo was right. She had to be strong for Heero. She couldn't let him down, he never gave up on her she couldn't give up on him now. 'Please Heero! Don't jump!'  
  
  
Heero opened his eyes to see he was staring down into rocks and the ocean. He took a dry gulp as he saw Ana standing on one of the rocks. She cupped her hands around her mouth and stepped forward.  
"Heero! Help me Heero! This is you're last chance! Save me! The high tide is coming up soon! I can't swim! Help!!" Ana's voice rang out clear as a bell to him.   
"I'm coming Ana," he whispered before getting ready to jump. "We'll never have any problems again..."  
  
I can't go on living this way  
  
  
  
Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding  
Would it be wrong?  
Would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide  
  
  
Heero put his hands to the side and bent his knees. Ana's eyes went black with a gray swirls.  
"Jump Heero!" Ana screamed.  
"HEERO!!" Relena came speeding by as he went to jump. But she wasn't fast enough. Heero went lunging down to his death. Relena pushed herself up blood covering her palms and right cheek. She threw herself against the railing. Her hair flew forward. "HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her sorrowful scream rang out through the empty silence.   
Tears filled Relena's eyes as she watched the clear waves wash over Heero's lifeless body. Her stomach twisted into thousands of knots as she began to sob endlessly.   
A black car pulled up as Duo and the others jumped out. Quatre ran over and wrapped his ars around Relena's trembling body. Trowa and Duo ran over to the edge of the bridge and looked down. Duo lowered his head as tears streamed down his cheeks. Trowa looked away and Wufie hung his head. Relena's empty sobs rang out into the night.  
  
Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
  
  



End file.
